Watching the MCU
by FandomKing123
Summary: Exactly what the title says, the Avengers watch their own movies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know this kind of story has been done a million times, but I decided to try it. Each chapter will be a movie, so all of the MCU will be in here. If I don't update for a while, please PM me. I probably just need some motivation. **

**This story disregards the timeline. Don't even try to think of a way it could work. Let's just say it's after Infinity War, but they all got brought back and are fine? Idk, just go with it. **

**Warning: Spoilers galore! (duh)**

_Iron Man 1_

TONY STARK POV

It's funny, you know? A day can start out perfectly normal, yet evolve into the craziest day of your life, without you ever seeing it coming. That's what today was like, a normal day that turned into an abnormal one.

I guess I always thought my secrets would stay secrets. I guess I always assumed I could keep things from the team. I guess I was wrong.

It all started with that weirdo kid. I don't even know where she came from, I just know she showed up, handed me a bunch of DVDs, a note, and disappeared.

I looked down at the note.

_Dear Tony Stark,_

_These DVDs show the lives of you and the rest of the Avengers. _

_You will now get these people together, and when you do the fun will start. _

_Steve Rogers_

_Natasha Romanoff_

_Clint Barton_

_Bruce Banner_

_Thor Odinson_

_Nicholas Fury_

_James "Rhodey" Rhodes_

_Virginia "Pepper" Potts_

_The list will change when you get to other DVDs. _

_Oh and in case you wanted to just ignore all of this, well, let's just say you wouldn't enjoy the outcome. _

Yeah, abnormal day indeed.

Once I had managed to track everybody down and get them to the tower, the day got even stranger.

The second I got Thor, the last on the list, into the same room as everybody else, a bright light blinded us. I closed my eyes against it, and when I opened them again we were in a movie theater.

"Tony, where are we?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, friend Stark, where is it you have brought us?" Thor's booming voice rang out.

"Why does everyone always assume this is my doing?" Honestly, it wasn't fair.

"Because most of the time, it is." Clint said as he sat down next to Natasha.

"It's true, Tony!" Rhodey called out. Traitor.

"Okay, fine, maybe. But I swear, all I did was get you guys to the tower! I didn't bring you here!"

Just then the girl came back. I was just about to ask her what the hell was going on when she handed me another note and disappeared.

"Tony? Who was that?" Pepper asked, moving beside me.

"No idea." I looked down at the new paper the girl gave me, reading it aloud.

_Dear Avengers and company,_

_I have brought you all here to learn a little about yourselves and each other. _

_You will watch serval movies about the lives of yourselves and others in this room. _

_Depending on what movie we watch, more people will come here and some of you may have to leave. _

_The first movie you will watch is called Iron Man, and it is about Tony Stark._

_If you talk, the movie will pause._

_Snacks will be provided. _

"Sweet!" Clint yelled, in response to buckets of popcorn appearing next to him.

Despite the promise of popcorn, I was beginning to feel uneasy. I wasn't sure how much of my life they were going to show, and I wasn't very excited to find out.

As the movie began to start, I realized where it took place.

Only one thought occupied my mind,

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Whaaaaat? Two stories updated in one day? (WHY AM I SO PRODUCTIVE TODAY?)**_

_**I've decided to change the formatting a bit. Originally, I was planning on each chapter being a whole movie, but I realized that takes way to long to write and you guys probably just want to read it as soon as possible. So! Each movie will be broken up over a couple of chapters.**_

_**FYI, I'm not a huge Steve fan. I think he treated Tony so unfairly in every movie. If you're a Steve fan, I apologize. He's just not my fav.**_

_**Oh and I'm almost certain this will be taken down, cause it definitely violates some sort of copyright law… I tried my best to include as little actual dialogue as possible, but some is still in there.**_

_**So please read it while it lasts!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I do not own the movie they are watching, and I do not intend to make any profit off of this. This story is simply here to entertain people. **_

_**Trigger Warnings: All the stuff in Iron Man 1 (So torture and stuff), panic attacks, and Fury's mouth… (please take care of yourselves)**_

* * *

**The movie starts with AC/DC blasting and army trucks making their way through a desert. Heat slightly obscuring the view, the words "Kunar Province, Afghanistan" appear on the screen.**

Tony slid down in his chair. Of course, this is what they would show.

Pepper and Rhodey glance at him, their faces full of concern.

"Finally," Fury says. "I always wondered what really happened in Afganistan."

"Wait, what do you mean? What happened in Afganistan?" Steve asks.

Tony just sighs.

**Inside one of the trucks, there is a speaker which the music is coming from. A man's hand is shown holding a glass of whiskey. It shakes slightly from the speed of the truck and the rough terrain. The soldiers in the truck are watching the man with wary eyes. The man is then revealed to be Tony Stark.**

"I'm confused, friend Stark, why were you there? These men seem to be soldiers?" Thor looks at Tony in confusion.

"You'll see, Point Break, you'll see." No one mentions the edge in his voice.

**"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial! This is crazy, what did I do?" None of the soldiers respond. "I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff me. What? None of you are allowed to talk?" When he doesn't get a response, he turned to the youngest soldier and says, "Hey, Forrest!"**

"Jesus, Stark, show some respect!" Steve suddenly shouts.

Tony doesn't say anything, his face drawn tight in mournful guilt. Steve doesn't notice. "These are soldiers! You can't talk to them that way!"

"I know that now," Tony mutters.

**They went back and forth for a bit, Tony asking if it was just personal. The driver turned around saying that it was just because they were intimidated by him.**

**"Good, God, you're a woman! Honestly, I couldn't have called that. I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."**

"Nice cover."

Tony smiles back at Clint, "Thanks."

**The driver corrected him by saying she's an airman, to which Tony started getting flirtatious, and all the other soldiers started laughing.**

**"Sir, I- I have a question to ask." The third soldier says.**

**Tony was kind and said yes.**

"See? I can be nice!"

"Eh?"

"Rhodey, shut up!"

**"Is it true you went twelve for twelve with last year's Maxim cover models?"**

"Oh, my God, I do not need to know this." Bruce's face turns red.

**Turns out the answer was yes and no. "March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?" The youngest soldier raises his hand, looking sheepish. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" He puts it down.**

A collective groan rose from the audience.

**The young soldier asks for a picture, to which Tony says yes. Well, yes with one exception. "I don't want to see this on your MySpace page." The young soldier puts up a peace sign. "Please, no gang signs." He puts it down. "Throw it up, I'm kidding." The soldier puts it back up, grinning. "Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of the job with peace."**

"What?" Steve looks bewildered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did you read the files?" Natasha send him a stern look.

"I skimmed them?"

"Stark here sold weapons. He made his profit off of death." As soon as the words come out of her mouth, she's given death glares by both Pepper and Rhodey.

Tony doesn't say anything. He doesn't even react. He's just staring into space, shaking slightly. His hands grip the armrests, but no one notices.

**The truck in front of them suddenly blows up, sending them all flying backward.**

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

**"Contact left!" The female soldier screams.**

**"What's going on?" Tony asks, clearly terrified. "What do we got?!" He says, becoming more and more frantic**.

Tony's breathing hitches. He gasps as a tear escapes and rolls down his cheek.

"Tones? You okay there?" Rhodey asks, clearly knowing the answer.

"Who, me? Oh, I'm great! Dandy, just dandy. Never been better. Nope, this is the best I've ever been. I'm great, so very great. So, so, great…" He sighs, running a hand over his face. "Let's, um, let's just get back to the movie, okay?"

"Okay, but let us know if you need to stop." Pepper puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He doesn't respond.

**The driver steps out of the car, only to be shot down.**

Tony flinches in time with his on-screen counterpart.

**"Jimmy, stay with Stark! Stay down!" The eldest yells, climbing out, only to be shot down himself.**

"Oh, God." Even the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is shaken by the carnage.

**"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy yells, opening the door.**

**"Wait, wait, wait. wait, wait! Give me a gun!" Tony yells, scared for his life.**

"Jesus, Tony, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Natasha looks genuinely ashamed.

"No, 's okay." Tony looks down at his hands, bracing himself for what about to happen.

**"Stay here!" Jimmy yells, turning towards the battlefield. He makes it two steps before he is also shot down.**

"Oh, but he was just a kid!"

"I know, Brucie. Some things are just unfair." Tony smiles shyly.

"That shouldn't be a realization you come to, friend Stark! You are not a soldier, you need not see these things." Thor says, for once keeping his voice quiet.

No one knows how to respond to that.

**Tony is now left alone, gunfire raining down on him. All that can be heard is a high-pitched ringing and Tony's frantic breathing**.

"Stop looking at me like that," Tony says, his head in his hands, not looking at them.

"Like how?" Natasha is the only one brave enough to respond.

"With pity in your eyes, like I'm about to break, like I'm just this poor little inventor caught up in something he can't understand. I've faced more than any of you can imagine, but I don't need your pity." Even though I might want it.

**He frantically scrambles out of the truck, screaming as a bomb goes off near him. He runs and dives behind a rock, yelling once more as another bomb goes off and bullets nearly miss him. He pulls out a small device, trying desperately to contact someone, but before he is done, there is a whistling sound and something lands right next to him. The Stark Industries missile ticks, about to go off. Tony tries to scramble away, but it's too late. He is thrown into the air, landing with a thud. He pulls open his shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest, obviously not strong enough to keep the shrapnel at bay. His chest blossoms red with blood as the screen fades to white.**

"What- what did we just watch?!" Pepper's face was strewn with tears and it was a shock she had managed to get the words out.

"How did you survive?" Fury seemed actually curious, almost concerned.

Everyone waited for Tony's response, only realizing something was wrong when he didn't say anything. He didn't even mock Fury for caring.

"Tony?" Bruce said slowly, careful to not make too much noise. "Tony, are you okay?"

"Just play the movie."

**A bag is ripped off of Tony's head, someone in the background barks something in a foreign language. Tony blinks, confused. His eyes open, and go from confusion, to fear, to downright terror. Eventually, he puts up a mask of annoyance, but it's too late. The whole thing was being filmed.**

"God, Tony, you really do have a thousand masks." Steve shook his head, guilt weighing down on him. He couldn't

**The camera zooms out to show Tony with a gun to his head, his chest wrapped in bloody bandages, and terrorists threatening him.**

**The screen suddenly cuts to show the words "Iron Man".**

"Jesus fucking Christ, you motherfucker, how come you didn't tell us any of this?!" This time Fury doesn't even try to hide his concern.

"Tony, my love, I thought they just held you there! I didn't know they threatened you!" Pepper was crying harder now.

"Jeez, Tones. I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner." Rhodey felt nothing but guilt.

"Stark, how dare you. How dare you not seek help, Tony, we care about you!" Natasha had never before admitted to caring for anyone but Clint.

"Friend Stark, I wish I could have helped you then. I apologize for Asgard's absence in your rescue." Thor knew it wasn't possible, but he still wanted to help.

"Man, for real? I'm so sorry dude." Thank god Clint was reasonable and didn't flood Tony with pity.

"Tony, I'm so, so, so sorry. Are you okay? I'm always here for you, I'm a pretty good listener if you need to talk." Oh, Bruce. Always looking out for him.

"Stark, Tony, I'm sorry. I treated you unfairly. I was wrong about you." An apology like that from Steve was more than he could have ever asked for.

"Jeez, guys. We haven't even gotten to the bad stuff yet!" Tony says, raising his eyebrows. He tries to cover the fact that everyone's comments made him the happiest he'd ever been.

* * *

**"Tony Stark,"**

**The screen opens on a fancy gala with pictures of Tony and a banner saying "Apogee Award" on the walls. The words "Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier" appear on the screen.**

**"Visionary, genius, American patriot." A narrator says as articles about Tony flash on the screen. The voice talks about Tony at a young age, and how he stole the spotlight. "At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine, and at 17 he graduated summa cum laude from MIT."**

"What?!" Shouted every person in the room besides Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Fury. And Thor, of course, who had no concept of mortal ages.

"Seventeen!? Most people are in high school then! Not graduating from college!" Clint shouted, standing up. "Hell, I didn't even graduate high school! And you're off in college?!"

"Yeah, I mean, I did tell you guys I was smart. What did you think genius meant?"

**An article appears, showing Howard and Maria's deaths. The narrator goes on the say that Obadiah Stane has filled the gap. But at age 21, Tony took back over the company and changed the face of the weapons industry.**

"Oh, man. Is this gonna be about Obie?" Rhodey looks over at his friend.

"Yeah, honey bear. I think it will be." They share a look, adding to the confusion of the others in the room.

**Rhodey starts talking about how Tony is his mentor. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark."**

"Wow, I look so different there!" Rhodey starts to laugh.

"Apogee award?" Natasha looks at tony, when he nods she says, "Damn. Good job."

"Language!" Shouts everyone.

Steve sighs.

**The crowd applauds, but Tony doesn't show. "Tony?" Rhodey asks.**

"You didn't show up, did you?" Clint laughs.

"No…" Tony looks ashamed.

**Obadiah shakes his head. He gets up and walks on stage. He tells the crowd that he, obviously, is not Tony. Then he adds, "Here's the great thing about Tony, see, he's always working."**

"Uhhhh?" Pepper looks at the man on the screen. "Does he know Tony?"

**The scene switches to Tony in a casino, he rolls dice. "Work it!" He says.**

"Oh wow. Just wow." Pepper sighs.

**"You, are unbelievable," Rhodey says, coming up behind him.**

**"Oh, no. Did they rope you into this?"**

**"Nobody roped me into anything!" He tells Tony that he should have been honored with the award. He pulls out the award and hands it to him.**

**Tony apologizes, seeming genuine, but he hands the award to a woman he had been flirting with and went back to gambling.**

Tony sighs. He really was an awful person back then.

The sighs don't go unnoticed, because Pepper takes his hand. He looks at him and says, "You have no need to be ashamed. You have become a better man, that's a good thing."

**After a short exchange, Rhodey tells Tony not to be late, and they head their separate ways. Tony casually hands the award to a man dressed as Caesar.**

"Tony!" Bruce looks at him, shocked.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

**As Tony tries to get into his car, a reporter calls to him. Tony ignores her until Happy says that she's cute. He then turns around. "Hi!" He says, turning on the charm.**

"You only talk to them if they're cute? That is so sexist!" Natasha is furious.

"I know, I know. I've changed, I promise." He looks at his hands, guilt building up.

**"You've been called the DiVinci of our time. What do you say to that?" She says, all business.**

**Tony says that it's ridiculous, seeing as he doesn't paint.**

The group laughs.

**"And what do you say to your other nickname? 'The Merchant of Death'?"**

"I am confused. What does this mean?" Thor looks at Tony for an explanation, but he doesn't give one.

Pepper fills in for him, "Tony sold weapons, so many people thought he was selling death."

**"That's not bad."They go back and forth over Tony's weapon making, before Tony says this, "It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the moment weapons aren't needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."**

"Wow. That's actually more thinking than I would have expected." Fury smiles, enjoying teasing Tony.

**He flirts with her, deflecting her questions.**

**"All I want is a serious answer."**

**"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy. 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy'."**

**"That's a great line coming from the guys selling the sticks."**

**"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."**

**She tells him it's war profiteering. He tells her they are doing more good than bad.**

**He then flirts with her a bit more.**

"Oh boy…" Tony smiles, knowing what will happen next.

**The scene cuts to them furiously making out.**

"OH! OH GET IT OUT OF MY EYES!" Bruce yells, covering his eyes.

"Gross, Stark. Just gross." Natasha says.

Tony grins.

**The reporter wakes alone to J.A.R.V.I.S. turning on the lights and giving the weather report. The camera pans out to show Tony's Malibu house.**

"Yo! That's a sweet house!" Clint shouts. "How come we don't live there?"

"It blew up," Tony says, nonchalant.

No one knew how to respond to that.

**She walks around the house, calling for Tony. After being denied entry to a room by J.A.R.V.I.S., she meets Pepper Potts, who explains who J.A.R.V.I.S. is and tells her that her clothes are dry-cleaned for her, and there's a car waiting.**

"Pepper!" Tony grins, looking at her.

**"You must be the famous Pepper Potts. After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning."**

**"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?"**

That leaves the room with a grin on their faces.


End file.
